Cinnamon and her Trainer
by AxelTheArcanine
Summary: This is a one shot with Ace and a legendary pokemon. In this story size does matter. Rated M for language and sexual themes. PokemonxHuman


**Story #5 I do not own pokemon and its characters.**

Years have passed ever since i caught Frost and it was time for me to get new pokemon to train.

"Mom, i'm heading to DragonSpiral Tower to find some new pokemon. I'll be back in a few days. I have iris the title until i get back." I said to my mom about to leave out the front door.

"Okay hun! Don't to take some pokemon with you." She said kissing me on my forehead.

"Aw man, i'm too old for kisses." I said embarrassed.

"You are my son and you're never too old for kisses." She said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks mom. Okay i'm gone, take care!" I said leaving the house.

I walked to Striaton City to use the new subway line that had just been finished. I looked at the train map and seen that the final stop goes to Icirrus City.

"Dragonspiral Tower is only 10 minutes away from Icirrus City." I said to myself.

I walked into the subway station, bought my ticket and took the train to Icirrus City. The train ride was only 30 minutes long. When i arrived at Iccirus City station I looked around to see if i could find where the exit was. I was suddenly pushed from behind and fell to the ground. As I got up and started to brush myself off i heard a familiar voice behind me.

"I'm sooooo sorry." The voice said.

"You need to watch were you're going Bianca." I said picking up my hat from the ground.

"Yes i'm very sorry." She said shaking her head.

"Don't worry yourself. What brings you up here?" I asked.

"Well i heard that Zekrom is at Dragonspiral Tower roosting." Bianca said smiling.

"Really?" I said shocked.

"Yes but isn't DragonSpiral closed to the public?" I asked.

"That's true but it's not closed to people who are part of the pokemon league. You're so lucky. Well im off to find some new pokemon." Bianca said leaving the station.

I thought about what Bianca said about Zekrom being at Dragonspiral Tower.

"I might go visit Zekrom, but i heard roosting Zekrom are dangerous." I said to myself.

I left out of the station and walked to the pokemon center. I than walked to the front desk where Nurse Joy was sitting writing on a clipboard.

"Hello Ms. Joy." I said leaning on the front desk.

"Hello Mr. Champion" She said leaning over pressing a kiss on my cheek.

"How my favorite ex doing?" I said teasing.

"Doing just fine. How is my ex doing?" She said looking at the clipboard.

"Im good. I was wondering if you can transfer my two pokemon to professor Juniper?" I asked.

"Sure." She said taking the pokeballs and putting them on the transfer machine.

She set the two balls on the machine and pressed the button to send them to Professor juniper. As i started to walk away Nurse Joy called my name. As i turned around I noticed to balls in her hands.

"What are these balls for?" I asked.

"I dunno. They were sent as I sent your pokemon to her." She said handing me the pokeball.

I looked at the symbol on the front on the ball. A giant B/W was on the ball.

"B/W?" I thought to myself.

I paid no mind to the symbol and left the pokemon center. I started my walk to Dragonsprial Tower, which only took a few minutes. I pushed the two doors opened and noticed a snoring noise coming from the top.

"That has to be Zekrom." I said to myself.

Than i remembered that i have no pokemon to battle.

"I must try to be quiet and not start a fight with it." I said to myself.

After about 15 minutes of walking up steps, I had finally made it to the top. In front of me was a small black sleeping pokemon.

"I never seen a zekrom this small before." I said walking closer to it.

As I walked closer, I took out a normal pokeball and tossed it at the zekrom. The ball shook twice before snapping in half and releasing the zekrom.

"Damn... i'm dead." I said fearing the worse.

As the dust from the ground settled, there stood zekrom. I was stunned to see how tall the zekrom was. It was no taller than me and im only 6'4.

"Really human?" I heard a female voice say in my head. "You tried to capture me while I was sleep?"

"Well.. yes I did." I said.

"Its going to take more effort to capture me. Especially while i'm sleep." She said yawning. "Prepare your pokemon for battle."

"Yeah about that. I left all of my pokemon at home." I said scratching me head.

"What kind of trainer tries to capture a legendary pokemon without pokemon?" She said sighing.

She than grabbed her stomach as it grumbled.

"Damn i'm hungry." She said rubbing her belly.

"Oh, I have some apples if you would like some." I said reaching into my bag.

"I love apples!" She said excitingly.

I reached into my bag and pulled out a few apples. She walked over to me, took the apples out of my hand and sat down.

"Hey zekrom can I ask you something?" I said looking at her eating the apples.

"Sure go ahead."

"Um... Why are you smaller than a normal zekrom?"

"Well.. lets see. 9 years after I was born, I was infected with the pokerus which caused me to stop growing. Ever since than things have been different." She said putting the apple down.

"How so?" I said sitting down beside her.

"Well... We have this thing called legendary school. Its where all the legendary pokemon go to learn about the world and of course humans. Arceus and giratina are our teachers. I was always slow to get things done. The other legendary pokemon would bully or make fun of my height. I didn't like it at all. Arceus and giratina would always tell me to be strong and ignore the negative things that comes my way. Than one day when I was coming home from school the magnezone police force was there. They told me that my mother and father were both killed. I never gotten the chance to tell them both how much i loved them."

By this time she crying full force. I felt bad about the things she went through, and to think that i wanted to catch her.

"Don't worry. My mother would always tell me that the people you love will always remain in your heart until the end of time." I said hugging her.

I than felt her hugging me back as she stopped crying.

"You're very nice. By the way, what is your name?"

"My name is Ace. I am the Unova League champion."

"Well Ace, I have something to ask of you." She said pushing me on my back.

"What might that be?" I said struggling to get up.

"I'm in heat and you are just the right size for me. Mind helping?" She said in a seductive voice.

"Well I guess... but..." I was stopped by her lips presses against mines. Our tongues exploring each others mouths. Hers tasted like the apples she had just eaten. I could hear her moan slightly which signaled me that I was doing a good job. As our lips parted we were both gasping for air.

"Okay i'll help." I said rolling her over on her back.

I kissed her again than began kissing down her chest and stomach until i reached her wet pussy. I than kissed her there receiving a small gasps from her. I than began licking her wet slit receiving louder moans from her.

"Faster Ace... I'm going to cum." She moaned.

I suddenly stopped and sat up.

"W-why did you stop?" She asked breathing heavily.

"You can't cum without me." I said smiling.

I took of my pants and boxers revealing my rock hard cock.

"I hope you're ready for the main attraction." I said aligning myself with her.

"Stop teasing." She begged,

I slammed myself into her receiving a sharp gasp from her. I than began to thrust in and out of her wet pussy making us both moan. With each thrust she would moan my name clenching on my arms begging me to go faster. I tried to last longer but couldn't hold it any longer.

"I'm going to c-cum." I said embracing her.

"Release it in me!" She screamed.

I released me seed deep into her womb, covering her walls with my sticky cum. I fell beside her out of breath.

"Thank you Ace. You helped with a lot of things today." She said kissing my cheek.

"No problem. Oh, I never asked this, but do you have a name?"

"No... I just get called zekrom." She said closing her eyes about to cry again.

I reached out and put my hand on her cheek as i thought of a name.

"Hmm... How about Cinnamon?" I asked.

She looked at me with her cheeks turning red.

"I love it. My very own name." She said kissing me again. "I don't ever want you to leave my side."

"I will never leave your side. I said grabbing the B/W ball from out of my back pocket.

"After we wake up than you can capture me." She said falling asleep.

"Okay love." I said giving her one last kiss before drifting to sleep.

**Sorry i havent been working on the sequel to Ace vs Red. Pokemon x and y is our and ive**

**been playing it non stop. Will start on it soon.**


End file.
